bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Junsui Souzou
Junsui Souzou (創造純粋 Souzou Junsui) is part of the Royal Family line of the Kosumosukihaku, as well as an older brother to the current Saikououja (Supreme King) Kiyoshi Souzou and the younger brother to Longwei Chuangzuo, and Kane Souzou, the former who was exiled from the Kyuuten no Souzou.He is one of the most powerful of the Royal Family, almost being considered equal to Kiyoshi in terms of sheer spiritual energy and is one of the only Kosumosukihaku to use the creation of spiritual particles as his primary form of offense and defence, giving him the name Diverse Creator (多彩造り手'' Tasai Tsukurite (lit: diverse builder''). He also regularly teaches at the Kosumosukihaku Academies and produces months and sometimes years of training in a few weeks, which also gives him the name Divine Aid (天佑 Tenyuu) Appearance He takes the appearance of a rather youthful, but mature man. He has pale skin like all of his race, and has strange red eyes which are said to 'gaze into other's hearts.' He has long, curly, and vibrant white hair, which when at a certain luminesence, has a lavender tint to it, much like Kiyoshi, it is left long and free, and goes down to his waist, there are a few clumps of hair which curve and descend down his forehead and inbetween his eyes. His most common outfit, when going out or interacting with others is a royal like garment. This consists of a long maroon red cloak which has frills up by the neck part. This is adorned with gold and red emblazoned shoulder plates and patterns. With this he wears dark brown armguards which reach past his elbow, and are also adorned with pieces of gold armor which protect against light strikes. With this, he wears long red pants, a similar colour to his cloak, as well as having armor on his knees and wearing gold patterned black shoes. As well as this, he sometimes wears black framed glasses, the frames of wich are on the bottom. Although rare, he is also sometimes seen wearing a more casual and modern outfit. This consists of a black sweater, which is over a white casual dress shirt, with the first few buttons undone. Along with this, he wears standard black pants as well as casual shoes, which allow for easy movement. He is commonly seen with a slight smile and a relatively cheerful and calm disposition on his face, which even attracts women around the same age as him, despite their usual differences in appearance (age wise). Many also remark that he has some sort of a feminine appearance to him, and was also called a Bishounen (美少年 beautiful youth) in his youth, and Kiyoshi sometimes comically calls him this. Personality He is seen as a rather cheerful and caring individual, often in the sidelines watching over ones he keeps dear to himself. He prefers to distance himself from telling anyone about problems he has and usually tries to solve them by himself, which causes many, especially his friends to get rather angry at him. He is also a wonderful, but unorthodox teacher because of his rather unusual methods of teaching and is almost late for any scheduled meetings, making absolutely crazy excuses like "I was in a life or death situation" or "somebody was assaulting me so I nearly killed them and got in trouble" which usually causes those around them to sigh in annoyance. He is rather loyal and committed when it comes to promises, vows or friendships, saying that "their the only things I have left..." possibly meaning he had lost most of his family or had lost someone he was romantically involved with, although this isn't clear. He is also a strong believer and teamwork and growth, saying that "even an old geezer can grow more than a young chap" he also says "doing everything on your own isn't the first option" which is rather contradictory as he often detaches himself when he is facing problems, possibly meaning that he wishes to tell someone, but doesn't want them to risk their lives for him, showing his care for his allies. He also likes reading fiction and romance novels, and is sometimes seen with a novel in his hand, this is also common when he is teaching his students, or his students are recklessly fighting him, which he replies with an easy defeat without even directly looking at them. When amongst students or his brothers, he is commonly seen belittling or praising them, depending on the occassion itself. Whenever they are sparring, he would comment that Kiyoshi is far stronger. When, teachering his students doing something practical such as cooking (which he is very proficient at) he commonly belittling or praising them, saying that they are either is far 'weaker' or 'stronger' than him in this art. Only Kiyoshi can even attempt to keep up with older brother's skill in culinary. However Junsui states that if he had time to develop his skills more, he might even be better than him. Despite this, he does care dearly for his brothers and would constantly fight for them. History Junsui is the third oldest son of the Third King of the Kosumosukihaku, born over 4850 years ago. He was known to have once declined the position of Supreme King while his elder brothers fought a massive war. Synopsis *'Junsui and Kiyoshi Souzou Sparring Match' Equipment *'Henkanki' (変換器 Converter) This is a unique device used by him which takes the appearance of a small bracelet which has various crystals embedded into it. This device allows him to manipulate the reishi particles around him in similar ways to a Quincy, being able to easily form spears, shields or even things such as birds, although more complex items require more concentration. He often solidifies a large amount of reishi to form a nodachi nearly identical to his zanpakutou, which confuses opponents and makes them think they are fighting his real zanpakutou. An additional function, although one that uses his own reiatsu, is that he can 'convert' reishi into forms such as reason or sekkiseki, however this needs quite a bit of time to prepare, and once done, is unable to control, which makes him use this method less often. Stats Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: He has an amazing amount of spiritual energy, which is further powered up because of the benefits granted by his race's spiritual energy. He is able to completely overwhelm weaker level opponents with his spiritual energy, despite many describing it as a 'Gentle Twilight', if he is angered, and/or is about to unleash his maximum power, it is described as being 'Punished by the Gods themselves.' However, even he has stated his spiritual power is nothing compared to the likes of the Kings of the Spiritual Realms, even though many have remarked he could have become the Supreme King himself. He is known to be able to completely erase weaker demons and hollows from existence, and even frighten the likes of Espada when his reiatsu is released close to them, they slowly disintegrate until Junsui's spiritual energy is a large distance away from them. (Due to his species deity-like powers, he can negate the affect of Sekkiseki and Reason for twenty-five minutes.) Monstrous Reishi Creation: He has an immense amount of skill in this regard, and is regarded superior to even Kiyoshi in this term, although he states that his skill isn't that high at all. He is able to create dense and powerful reishi particles that even the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo do not have. Using his special item, he is able to convert this Reishi into Sekkiseki or Reason, or just shape it into spears, shields and even items such as birds. It is stated that because of his immense devotion into this skill, as well as his natural amount of spiritual power and preference to use this, that he is able to use the Reishi itself as his source of spiritual energy, and many have commented that he could create enough reishi for a whole town of Quincies to use without exhausting, although this is an exaggeration. His abilities are tremendously high with his race's most mysterious, yet basic skill that seems to be an ultimate technique or even a zanpakutou by non-knowledgeable individuals. Immortality: '''Like Kiyoshi, Junsui has the power of immortality as he gained it quite early in his life. He does not age and isn't unaffected by food, water, air, and sleep does not need these to live, however, he chooses to consume and do them. As he is immortal is physical form doesn't change (abeit hair still grows). As he regains a sense of 'being what he once was' of course, he can still die by zanpakutou, kido or any other method of combat, as well as being pierced in a vital organ. '''Hissorimuubumento Master: He is highly efficient in the speed enhancement of his race, effortlessly surprising even the likes of Kiyoshi at rare occurences, showing his proficiency. He is able to easily run from a midst of a large conflict, such as a war or even a battle between captain level combatants as his spiritual energy vanishes alongside him, leaving no trace of his existence behind for people to view, as well as possessing such immense speed that very few hope to keep up with him, let alone surpass him in terms of speed. Juryokupawaa Expert: He is highly efficient in the casting of the race's equivalent to kido, having created many a spell that were inspired from both kido as well as forbidden spells that were unknown to even shinigami of the highest position. He is able to effortlessly cast spells without the incantation needed, although this is for lower level spells and higher level spells strain him considerably. *'Seinarukousen: '''He is able to cast the equivalent to a hollow's or arrancar's cero, being able to fire a lavender coloured blast which has a large range as well as considerable destructive power. His Seinarukousen is powerful enough to contend with an espada's cero without much effort at standard power. *'Enhanced Saikoushiki:' Although not near the level of Kiyoshi, he is able to effortlessly use his race's equivalent to Pesquisa without needing to even raise his hand. He is able to determine the amount of spiritual power a being has at it's maximum and minimum state, and from that, he can deduce the time it takes for him/her to be completely exhausted. He is usually seen employing this as a form of analysis, determining an opponent's weakest and strongest point. '''Master Weaponry Specialist:' He wields a large Nodachi as his zanpakutou, but is able to wield it without much effort and easily fight on par with opponents that have shorter and more easier to handle swords with one hand. He uses well timed maneuvers alongside his immense speed to land critical hits on his opponent to almost instantly disable them. He is also well versed in other weaponry, such as spears, scythes and even Kusarigama, being able to fight on par with lieutenant level combatants with these weapons and sometimes even fight captains with the weapons he creates with the surrounding reishi he creates. High Intellect: He has a capable mind, as well as millenia of experience, and has been referred to as a deceptive individual. He uses his race's abilities advantages to his own benefit in battle, overpowering his opponent with various combinations of both his reishi creation and his own skill in battle. He is able to determine an opponent's current mood by their fighting style and respond accurately. Zanpakutou Kanshou (干渉 Intervention) is the name of his zanpakutou, when sealed it takes the form of a slightly shorter Nodachi than normal, the blade being 115 centimetres long, rather than the standard 122 centimetres. It has a rather peculiar crossguard, as it is coloured black, as well as having a strange pattern of a repeated pattern of a circle which has a split in the center which signifies an interference. He describes this as conflict ending with someone who possesses absolutely no power, yet destroys all chaos. Shikai: When releasing, he chants, Intervene (取成す Torinasu) after chanting, his zanpakutou's circular pattern expands and his sword then transforms into a blade like weapon which connects two nodachis and they are seperated with the circular pattern in the centre, allowing him to wield it. Despite it's unique shape, he wields it with rather ease. Shikai Special Ability: He describes his special ability as rather 'annoying' because of the fact that there is a certain time it can be used, and before that, the zanpakutou has a similar ability to getsuga tenshou, although it is rather different. He also has a myriad of abilities which have something to do with 'Chaos' and the 'Cycle of Conflict' *'Gyakujou' (逆上 frenzy) This technique allows him to focus reishi, or his own spiritual energy into the tip of his blades, to which then he spins the blade like weapon as if he is spinning a spear, causing the energy to burst out and fire at the enemy in waves, which have considerable destructive power. He can concentrate the energy in his blade and burst it out at point blank, which can increase it's lethality and destructive power, however if kept in the weapon for long enough, the zanpakutou will crack under pressure. *'Kanshou' (干渉 Intervention The same name as his shikai, this ability activates once an opponent has either, repeated a technique already used, or about to conduct a series of attacks. When this ability activates, his zanpakutou glows slightly white for a while before it creates a shield like formation in a hexagonal shape. Once the technique makes contact with the hexagon, or if he chooses to pierce the attack with his zanpakutou, the attack is negated, and the 'cycle' is completely 'broken' causing the opponent to reseal his zanpakutou. There are weaknesses to this however, firstly, bankai level attacks cannot be prevented, as well as this, actual beings cannot be negated, example if the opponent were to summon a being, Junsui cannot negate that unless it isn't a living corpse. *'Kurikaeshi' (繰り返し repetition) The absolute opposite to Kanshou, instead of negating an attack, it allows the opponent to repeat attacks that they have made. This is activated by chanting Kurikaeshi, to which his weapon has a slight red aura around it, and once it makes contact with the opponent's technique, they must constantly repeat it until he has used Kanshou to prevent the attack. Although, once this technique is used alongside Kanshou, he must reseal his own zanpakutou and wait for atleast a minute before releasing it, as this ability requires alot of focus as well as it strains the shikai of his zanpakutou because of the use of polar opposite abilitites in sequence. Philosophy Like his younger brother, he has achieved the use of an incomplete manifestation of philosophy, his is the manifestation of death, which contrasts with his views on life. He has stated that, he had accepted that death, destruction, life and creation must exist in order for the world to keep revolving. It is unknown for how long he has been training in order to awaken and master Kaigan (かいがん Spiritual Awakening) , however he has said that for almost half of his life he has been accepting and understanding the power of Philosophy, as such it could be that it has taken him almost 2000 years to achieve philosophy, or he could have achieved it earlier because of his status as a Kosumosukihaku, but had been training for an even longer amount of time to master the incomplete version. He states that the Complete Philosophy will make me forget about who I am and what I can do. When activating Philosophy, red energy manifests as immense waves. However, he cannot keep the activation of Philosophy for any longer than ten minutes before collapsing under exhaustion, as well as this, he is barely able to keep his sanity while using his philosophy, as it is the manifestation of death, if not around extremely powerful or large groups of Kosumosukihaku, then he can go out of control. Also because of his partial lack of commitment to fully achieving the Kaigan, instead of training for 4000 years, he only trained for atleast 2000 years, he has yet to fully grasp the immense power Philosophy provides. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': After the activation of philosophy, his power increases at an unbelievable scale. His powers are enough to kill weaker beings without even glancing at them, as well as suffocate and injure captain level shinigami. As he is using a manifestation of Philosophy, he doesn't use Spiritual Power but a completely different form of power which is untamed. He is able to bypass the effects of Sekkisekki, Reason and spiritual power that breaks down other spiritual powers even more so than he could with his standard Kosumosukihaku powers, although the strongest of spiritual power can break down his own powers. However, his energy in this form is known to be similar to a demonic being in terms of 'colour' as because of his manifestation over death, and his insanity, he is sometimes mistaken as a demon. *'Enhanced Strength: '''His strength while using philosophy is otherworldly, easily destroying boulders and even severely damage buildings with nothing but the air pressure caused from a mere flick, as well as this, his strikes are said to be so devastating that the earth 'cowers in fear' *'Enhanced Speed: His speed has also doubled while using Philosophy, easily even outclassing Kiyoshi in when he isn't using Philosophy. Weaker opponents who have no knowledge of Philosophy state that 'time slows down when he is moving' *'''Immensely Enhanced Senses: His five senses are absolutely incredible when in this state, being able to fight on 'smell' alone. As well as being able to effortlessly increase his vision to the point where even an ant is easily seen to him. *'Immense Spiritual Awareness: '''His spiritual awareness is enhanced to the point where even illusion type zanpakutou such as Kyoka Suigetsu cannot hide somebody's reiatsu from him, let alone fool him with an illusion. *'Berserker Combat:' His greatest downfall during Philosophy, due to still needing to master it, as well as manifesting the trait that is completely opposite of what his own principles are, he is prone to a berserker like rage during combat, only being tamed when in the presence of someone like Kaosu Souzou or Kiyoshi Souzou. Trivia *He is known to be a wonderful cook, and was once a chef. Quotes *''Did I really want to take such a large responsibility? No, that isn't my answer. My answer to that question is that I wished to retain my sense of humbleness and humility, as well as being able to guide the young ones on their path, as well as grow myself. I didn't want my sense of growth to stop once I became a '''King', as if a King doesn't grow then he will eventually fail his people won't he?"'' Junsui's answer to Kiyoshi's question as to why he didn't become Supreme King of Kyuuten no Souzou. Behind the Scenes This character was created by me for Twilight Despair 5 to use, as it was a request from the former user. I saw on the Kosumosukihaku page that they could create Reishi Particles, so I made him a little, not unique, but different as he creates Reishi as his primary offensive and defensive techniques which are activated with his unique equipment. Category:Characters Category:Kosumosukihaku Category:Male Category:Ash9876 Category:Twilight Despair 5